Do You See a Future With Me?
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: "Five years from now where do you see yourself? "Easy with you" fate is being kind to Damon Salvatore for once as it grants him the five year prophesy of the love of his life waking. With this being the final season of Vampire Diaries I wanted to write something deserving of the ending that Damon and Elena should be given.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "Five years from now where do you see yourself? "Easy with you" fate is being kind to Damon Salvatore for once as it grants him the five year prophesy of the love of his life waking. With this being the final season of Vampire Diaries I wanted to write something deserving of the ending that Damon and Elena should be given. This is to all those faithful and hopeful DE fan's out there and remember it'll clear up.

 **Authors Note:** Considering the length of this one shot it will be done in parts instead of one long read. Reviews are always welcomed now on with the show.

* * *

A twitch of a finger was enough to have the power to cause Damon staggering back as if he had suddenly been hit by a whirlwind of emotions. They were emotions that he had kept buried through the years not wanting to recognize them until now. It was overwhelming, so overwhelming to the point that he wanted to fall back and retreat.

Five years might not seem like a long time but for Damon, it might as well have been classified as forever. No matter how many times his loved ones claimed they understood what he was feeling they just didn't because at the end of the day they had someone to hold onto and all Damon had to hold was the hope that eventually it would clear up.

It had cleared up, it had taken five years to happen and countless trials and errors on the Scooby Doo Gangs part but finally they had found a way to break the link between Bonnie and Elena. They had searched every spell book, spoken to any supernatural being that might have an inkling of a clue on what to do and the answer had been in front of them all along. The twins, in the end, it had been these two little girls who had enough power to break the link that Kai had used. Damon supposed there was an irony to it considering these two little girls weren't just your run of the mill girls. They were related by blood to Kai Parker and they were the Gemini Twins which made their magic override Kai's once and for all.

Bonnie Bennett wouldn't need to die. The loophole had been found and when Elena would finally wake she wouldn't be greeted to the realization that one of her best friends was dead. In fact, everyone was here waiting for her to wake up everyone except Baby Gilbert who right now was probably on a plane that soon would be landing any minute. Part of Damon wanted to kick them all out of his bedroom because he felt too many eyes might make Elena anxious but in the end, he had let them stay because he knew they had all been waiting for this moment as well. Whatever darkness had been looming over them was finally gone and though Damon was always cautious to believe in happy endings he really believed that this was it. That whatever evil had been invited into Mystic Falls and into their lives was finally gone. Sure there was always the chance that in the future it would surface again but right now Damon wasn't focusing on the future he was focusing on the here and now and right now Elena would soon be waking.

Elena Gilbert, the love of his life would be back in his life soon. That sinking realization causing him to swallow back the sob wanting to escape him because five years of bottling up every emotion he had carried throughout the years were finally creeping up on him. Just as he's about to make his escape refusing to show vulnerability he feels a hand on his shoulder causing him to glance back and see that his brother is standing at his side. No words being spoken because the gesture alone is enough for Damon to realize its Stefan's silent way of telling him it's going to be okay.

"Guys"

Caroline's voice snapping Damon's attention back noticing more of her fingers starting to move. Already he's at the side of the bed gently taking her hand in his to tell her that he's here.

"Elena" he gently coos as he can see that she's fighting to crack her lids open trying to find her way out of the darkness that she had been trapped in for so long. Lacing his fingers with hers as he lifts her hand to his lips pressing an affectionate kiss to her knuckles "I'm right here you're safe."

Oxygen now sweeping into her lungs as he notices that she's literally breathing in life again as it comes out as a strangled gasp and a second later her eyes open not yet focusing on him as she wildly looks around the room. The people she loves they're all here and his bedroom has barely changed especially after he had made it his own again without the touch of his mother and her vomit worthy lover. Every trace of the heretics had been removed only now holding the famialr. Bolting upwards as her gaze scans around the room and it tears him apart seeing the fear reflecting in her eyes causing him to wonder what the hell she had been through during the course of wherever she had been.

"Elena" glad that the others aren't butting in knowing it would be too much "Elena" hesitantly reaching out to frame her face in his hands "focus" he instructs "focus" he repeats "listen to the sound of my voice and come back to me."

Something has shifted as her eyes finally settle onto his no longer looking like she's scared for her life but finally safe. Brown meeting blue and it's in this moment when Damon realizes he's finally come home. Noticing the tears welling in Elena's eyes as a small smile graces her lips.

"Hi"

Her voice is hoarse, weak but his vampire hearing catches it and the simple greeting alone is enough to cause him to become undone noticing that his vision has become blurry taking a second to realize he too is now crying.

"Hi back"

Swallowing back the sob that is threatening to escape him as he takes the pad of his thumb and gently caresses her cheek while sweeping away any tears along the way.

"Welcome home"

* * *

After the tears

After the _I missed you's_

After the embraces

After it all Damon finds that he gets to spend one selfish moment with just her. No longer does he have to stand off to the side and watch loved ones wanting a turn to be with her now it's just them the way it's always been meant to be. The rest of the Gang has left to give them some space. Stefan leaving with Caroline to go check on the girls, Bonnie with Enzo and Alaric and Matt off to pick up Jeremy at the airport. Damon had found himself grateful to them all since they were giving him and Elena some much needed alone time.

They haven't gotten to the heavy stuff just yet because he knows Elena is still trying to process her being back and what she's missed over the years. They'll have time for that later, for now, they're just enjoying being in each other's company.

Re-entering the Parlor room after getting off the phone with Ric who had called to say Jeremy had landed safely and they were on their way back he finds himself coming to a standstill. Leaning against the doorway and letting it sink in that she's here _she's finally here_ his eyes remaining trained on the beauty whose back was still to him as her attention remained locked on the glowing embers.

"Care to share what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

Damon's soft as silk voice drawing her to turn around as she offers him a smile that sadly doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just trying to process how much everything has changed. Caroline being a mother to Ric and Jo's twins, Caroline and Stefan I mean I knew there was something between them so it's not surprising but Enzo and Bonnie definitely is a shocker." A small laugh escaping her "and I know there's still so much more I have yet to know."

"No one wants to overwhelm you, Elena, we're going to take things slow everyone kept to their promise they wrote everything down so you'll be able to get an inside look."

Nodding her head "what about you, did you write everything down?"

Casting his attention towards the Persian rug before lifting his gaze to look back at her "I did."

Surprise reflecting in her eyes by his admission clearly not expecting Damon of all people to follow through with it especially recalling how he had always been one to taunt Stefan over it. With the way she's suddenly looking at him and how her features have softened he knows exactly what she is thinking _writing it all done was the only way, I opened up._

Deciding to not press it and moving onto the next subject "what about you" seeing the way his brows furrow in confusion "what are you thinking about?"

 _I'm thinking about how lucky I finally am_

 _I'm thinking how five years has gone by and we have nothing to show for it because since your absence time has remained still_

 _I'm thinking about the promises we made to each other and how they have yet to be fulfilled_

 _I'm thinking about how I've never loved you more than I do in this moment_

There are a thousand things he wants to say but when he finally says it he surprises them both.

"I'm thinking that I want to marry you" not missing the way her eyes widen at his declaration "tonight."

From the deer caught in headlights look that she was giving Damon could tell that he had completely caught her off guard _which seems easy to do with all things considering._

This wasn't something that Damon wanted to put behind them though because he was ready and deep down he knew she was just as well. "Do you remember when we played the five years from now game" not really letting her answer as he continues "you first answered with easy with you and it's been exactly five years and you're here but we have nothing to show for it."

A soft sigh escaping Elena understanding what he means "Damon I knew that we missed out on so much together but I'm back now and we have the chance to start again that's all that matters."

"I don't want to start over I want to resume where we left off. One thing that I learned about time is it has it's positives and also it's negatives. One of those negatives being that the world can come crashing down around you at any time and we've experienced it firsthand. We lived it and we put our life on hold because of it but I'm done waiting."

She didn't miss the passion laced in his tone or the way he's pushed himself from the doorway and slowly is making his way towards her causing her to drop absolutely silent as she listens to every reason why she should be saying yes to this.

"Marry me tonight Elena. I know it seems rushed and not normal but" a slight chuckle escaping him "when has anything between us ever been normal," he asks with an arched brow. This being clear proof of it "had the world not been cruel you and I would have been married by now living a human life."

Damon didn't miss that flicker of hope in her eyes at him mentioning a human life "it was a life that I was weary of" he confesses "but having to live my life without my life" shaking his head because just thinking about it was enough to cripple him. "It made me want this more than you know. I told you that I wanted to be human with you, be your husband and the father of your kids and I still stand by that."

"Damon"

Cutting her off as he's now standing in front of her "I'm standing here right now asking you to say yes and make me the happiest man alive." Reaching down as he takes her trembling hands in his own "I'm done putting our life on hold and if you're as crazy as I am like I know you are you'll say yes." Lifting their interlaced hands to rest between their chests "and we'll say I do tonight."

This is it, this is the most vulnerable he has ever been because he's putting his entire heart on the line. Obviously, if she was to say no it wouldn't change his love for her but all he wanted was for their lives to be everything they had vowed to each other that it would be. He can see the hesitance reflecting in her eyes as she falls silent simply gazing at him and when she opens her mouth he prepares himself for the worst until he sees the warm smile spreading on her lips. It's in this second that they once again prove to each other that they both are just as crazy and impulsive as the other.

"Yes"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is already different. For the first time in five years I'm finally smiling. My smile says it all about how happy I am to finally be here with my loved ones_ _all of them._ _I'm no longer that girl trapped in an eternal slumber missing out on the life and people I once said goodbye to._

 _I'm preparing myself for the change that is about to greet me because within my absence life still went on and I'll have to adjust to it but it's going to be okay because I'll have Damon (my soon to be husband) by my side._

 _Many years ago I wrote in you saying how bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes you invite it in, because you need it._

 _I needed it and I found it. Who knew all along when I was speaking about inviting 'it' in I literally invited all that and more in with Damon Salvatore? Who knew that the night we first met I wasn't saying hello to a stranger but my very soul-mate? We encountered so many bumps in the road but eventually all roads lead back home and that road led me to Damon._

 _So yes diary I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm no longer that sad and lost little girl. I've been found._

 _I'm home._

 _ **-Elena Gilbert soon to be Elena Salvatore**_

* * *

Had Elena and Damon had it their way they would have headed to the first justice of the peace that they could find but because he was an idiot and let it slip to Stefan, Stefan had spilled the beans to Caroline. After getting berated by her on the phone about how _a girl only gets married once….well those who actually love each other and she should remember it years from now I am not having my best friend's wedding in some judicial office or you driving your asses to Vegas where some cheap Elvis impersonator sings you some cheesy song._ The ranting had gone on for a good ten minutes before Damon could no longer endure her squawking causing him to cave and letting her work whatever 'Caroline' magic she could do.

Standing here now Damon realizes that Caroline had been right, this wedding deserved to be special and all of their loved ones had pitched in to help do exactly that. _Blondie has once again outdone herself_ they were in the Parlor Room, Damon really didn't have a say in much but he had been able to convince Caroline to have the ceremony here because he found it was only fitting to say 'I do' in front of the fireplace that had seen their relationship grow. The furniture had been pushed out of the way and brought into a whole other room, now replaced with chairs so the guests could sit, granted the guest list wasn't all that long. White fairy lights were strung up on the walls and the fireplace seemed to give that extra glow with the glowing embers as the flames danced around each other.

Considering this had all been spontaneous he hadn't had the time to go shopping so he had to settle for an old number but it didn't mean he didn't look good. Wearing his perfectly tailored sleek Giorgio Armani suit that seemed to mold perfectly to his body along with a matching bowtie. Standing at his side was Stefan though the wedding party wasn't all that big they still wanted to do some form of tradition. Bonnie had been chosen to be Elena's maid of honor and Caroline had shockingly gotten herself ordained with a little help of compulsion. He knew that he could have fought her against it and they could have snatched a minister but she had insisted on wanting to be the one to marry them.

"How are you feeling?"

Stefan's voice drawing Damon to turn to his side and look at his brother as he gives him the widest of grins "like I'm about to be the happiest man soon to be alive" and it was true because tonight he'd be taking the cure and becoming human again.

"Good because here she comes"

Feeling the nudge from his brother he turns his forward just in time to catch both Alaric and Jeremy each at Elena's side. A small smile playing at his lips recalling how she had been going back and forth on who to choose before Damon had simply suggested both considering each of these men held a vital role in her life. His attention hadn't lasted long on the men considering he was too focused on the angel making her way towards him and he swore she had once again stolen his breath away. _Oh, Elena, only you have the power to steal this vampire's breath away_ Elena's eyes locking onto his and suddenly the rest of the room and people seem to fade away leaving only just them.

Just like Damon she hadn't had the chance to shop and seeing as wearing white was key she hadn't had much to choose from but Damon recognized the white crochet V-neck dress anywhere so much that it was enough to draw him back to the past.

 _I'm not sorry that I met you_

 _I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything_

 _That even in death you're the one that made me feel most alive_

 _You've been a terrible person_

 _You made all the wrong choices and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you_

 _I love you Damon_

Damon had made Elena feel most alive in death and now she was making him simply want to live again. Seeing her in this dress making it all the more fitting that she's wearing it because she had said 'I love you' in this dress and shortly she'd be saying 'I do.' It had taken everything in Damon not to speed up the process and draw her against him but he held his place as his eyes remained trained on the reason for his wanting to be alive again make her way towards him.

What seemed like forever had probably been just a few minutes but he was grateful none the less as she now stood opposite of him shooting both Jeremy and Ric a smile as they gave her away to him before moving to take their seats.

Blue meeting brown not able to hide the giddiness that they are both feeling because this is actually happening. Taking note of the shy smile crossing Elena's gorgeous features "hi" he mouths causing whatever nervous expression she had been wearing to instantly fade "hi back" she mouths before they both turn the attention to Caroline.

"Friends and family of the bride and groom thank you for being here on such short notice"

Damon shooting Caroline a glare but she seems to nod it off as she continues with whatever speech he's sure she's come up with.

"We're here tonight to celebrate the love between Damon and Elena and if you think about its kind of ironic because in one form or another all of us at one point in time tried to convince them each on how wrong they were for each other."

 _Is this supposed to touch me in any way_ Damon's brow arching in curiosity wondering when Caroline was going to actually start saying things that wouldn't make him regret allowing her to do this in the first place.

"We tried to do anything and everything in our power to keep these two away from each other which was foolish on all of our parts because that's like fighting fate and fate isn't something that can be fought it simply happens."

"These two are clear proof of that from a sire bond, the universe, prison worlds, memory loss and sleeping beauty spells it still wasn't enough to cause them to part if anything it caused them to fight even harder for their love and tonight we are here to celebrate that love."

Both Damon and Elena casting a look at the other offering each other a soft smile before turning their attention back to Caroline who now in Damon's opinion was actually getting his approval.

"We're here to celebrate Elena and Damon"

"Who gives her away?"

Alaric and Jeremy both speaking up "we do" saying it in unison "don't hurt my sister dick" _Jeremy's words of love_ ringing in Damon's ears before Alaric joins in "or we'll have to kick your ass" causing Damon to glance back so he can look at them both "thanks for the load of confidence guys." Sarcasm laced in his tone before his expression softens "I promise."

"Let's refrain from using profanity" Caroline's voice pipes in causing Damon to smirk because even with it being their wedding day she still feels the need to have control. "Seeing as the bride and groom want to make this short and sweet we'll now proceed to the vows" turning her attention to Elena and smiling at her "ladies first."

With their hands interlaced together Damon's gaze meets Elena already finding himself lost in those warm brown eyes of hers as she begins to speak and it takes him a second to snap out of his admiring gaze so he can actually hear her words.

"Damon"

Already he can see the tears starting to well in her eyes as he squeezes her hand softly in affection.

"We met on a long and winding road at the time you were simply a stranger who little did I know a couple years down the line was actually my soul mate. You saw the real me before the tragedy, before the accident. You told me that I wanted a love that consumes me with passion, adventure, and even a little danger and you didn't know at the time that you were describing everything that I found in you. I once wrote in my diary that bad things stay with you, they follow you and you can't escape them as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good so when it comes you invite it in because you need it. I invited you in Damon not just into my home but also into my heart and for the longest time I thought I was going to remain that sad and lost little girl but I'm not that girl anymore because you found me. I know there's still so much you have to tell me and I know that deep down you're scared to be human again but I'm with you Damon and we'll survive this because we always survive."

"Okay" Caroline realizing that it's now Damon's turn as she quickly wipes at her eyes "I'm never good with weddings I'm such a sap" she explains "and then the whole being a vampire thing just seems to heighten the feelings and"

Suddenly cut off as she feels a nude causing her to turn around and look at Bonnie "what?"

"I think it's Damon's turn" Bonnie reminds her as she sees Damon shoot a grateful smile in her direction.

"Right sorry you're up Salvatore."

 _You're up Salvatore to what bat_ eyeing Caroline for a moment before his attention flicks back over to Elena who's looking at him as if he's the most important thing in the world to her and he's pretty sure the look in his eyes is reflecting the same.

"Elena" he begins swallowing the lump in his throat because not only will this be the most open he's been but it'll be the most open he's been in front of an audience _focus_ he coaches himself.

"As a human the only thing I ever wanted in life was love. Status and money meant nothing to me because I believed that if I could find someone to love me simply as I was that I'd consider myself the richest of men. I know the subject is sore and lightening might strike when I mention this name but I had fooled myself into believing I had found that with Katherine that's why I had been so willing to give up my humanity and say hello to an eternal life. I was okay with dying that night because I believed that I had died for love. We all know how this story goes and because of it for the longest time I led myself to believe that I hadn't died for love yet now I realize that I had only it wasn't for Katherine it was for you."

"It took over a century for me to find you and during those years I had allowed my heart to turn cold. I embraced the monster that I was and for so long I remained that monster until you."

A bittersweet smile curling at the corner of his lips recollecting all moments he had shared with her that he deemed helped him become the better man.

"You showed me that there was a man beneath the monster a man that was not only worthy of knowing you but eventually being lucky enough to be loved by you. I know that you're still weary of my choice at becoming human so I'm going to share a secret with you. A couple years ago after Rose died I confessed to a stranger that more than anything I missed being human. Over the years of being a vampire I was convinced that my humanity was gone but that changed the second you came into my life and now as I stand here with you I want you to know that you not only brought out my humanity but you brought out the human in me. I admit I'm absolutely terrified of becoming human again but knowing I'll have you at my side makes it a little less scary. We'll have our bumps in the road and we'll fight because well it's us but I promise you I will never regret my choice. That when our day goes dark I will remind you of this moment of when we stood here in front of our loved ones proclaiming our love and that as scared as I am this is by far the best thing that has happened to me because this is the epitome of love, you are the epitome of love Elena."

Once he's done with his profound speech that hadn't been rehearsed simply said from the heart he takes notice of the tears running down Elena's cheek causing him to take the pad of his thumb and tenderly wipe them away. A few sniffles catching his attention as he looks over to see Bonnie and even Caroline both crying _ugh they'll never let me live this one down._

"This is the part where you'd exchange rings but"

Cutting Caroline off "actually, I have one" giving a sheepish grin as he removes a ring from his pocket.

"Wh-when did you even have the time to get one?"

Not missing the shock in Elena's tone as he gives her a heartwarming smile "I told you I was done waiting" giving her a wink as he takes her left hand into his.

"Damon is continuing to surprise me" Caroline's voice pipes in "Damon please place the ring onto Elena's finger."

"With pleasure" first lifting her hand to his lips placing a kiss on her bare finger before changing that as he slides the ring onto it.

Elena's gaze dropping as she takes in the Asscher cut diamond ring now displaying proudly on her finger "Da-Damon I don't even know what to say" blinking the tears welling in her eyes "I'm just sorry I didn't come as prepared as you."

A rich chuckle escaping him "in your defense you were locked in an eternal slumber." Flicking his attention down as he admires the Asscher Cut Channel Set Diamond Eternity Ring "it's an eternity ring" he explains giving her a smile only reserved for her. "I know with us now being human forever isn't in the cards for us but when it comes to my love for you even with my very last breath it will continue to be just as strong as it is now. The love that I hold and carry for you even after death do us part it will continue to live on….it will be eternal."

Tears seemed to be an ongoing theme to which Damon wiped away as Elena mirrored his previous action, puckering her lips and pressing a kiss to his ring finger "soon as I have the chance I'll be getting you a ring."

"Oh, I know you'll definitely want to put a ring on it especially when yours truly looks like this" waggling his brows suggestively at her. Damon's smile growing as he hears the lyrical giggle escape from her lips.

"Ugh" a groan escaping from Caroline "one second he can be totally romantic and the next he can be a real arrogant as"

"What happened to the no profanity" Stefan cuts in earning a glare from Caroline.

"Elena are you sure you want to marry this man" Caroline asks but her tone coming across as teasing.

"More than anything" her attention remaining locked on Damon.

"Then it looks like you're up Bonnie" summoning Bonnie over as she takes a step back to let her friend pass through.

Before the ceremony had happened a representative from each family had light two taper candles one had been lit by Jeremy and the other by Stefan. With the vows now done it was time for Damon and Elena to use each of those candles to light the large unity candle that Bonnie had been able to find. Handing off the tapers to both Elena and Damon before getting into place as she begins to now take over.

"This candle you are about to light is a candle of marriage, of unity. Its fire is magical because it represents the light of two people and the light that you each bring into each other's lives. On the days that your world is dark always remember that you are each other's light that will help lead you out of the darkness."

"From every human being there rises a light and when two souls that are destined for each other as Elena and Damon are they find one another; their stream of light flow together and a single, brighter light goes forth from their united being.

"Each of you holds a taper that will light the unity candle they'll first start off as their own flames before coming together and joining as one as you two now do now please join hands and light the center candle together."

With their hands joined together, they each take their own taper and light the center candle watching as their flames dance together before consuming one another and becoming one burning brighter and stronger than ever.

As Damon and Elena light, the candle Bonnie begins to recite a blessing to the bride and groom.

" _Soft mists embrace two golden flames,  
Alone they search the night.  
Two souls adrift in dreams of love,  
They seek to claim the light.  
The path is long from which they came,  
But sure they are it's right.  
Two flames embrace in dreams of love,  
Two Souls – Two Hearts Unite."_

Each listening intently to the words flowing out of Bonnie's mouth as they place the tapers back in their holds to snuff the flames. Rejoining hands as Caroline takes her place before them again.

"I know we're probably doing this whole thing backward and I would have been more prepared had I been given more time" eyeing both Damon and Elena "but when it's come to you both you've always been impulsive with each other so this only makes sense. I probably don't need to ask you if you take each other but this is one of my favorite parts."

Clapping her hands together as she turns her attention to Damon "Do you Damon take Elena also known as my one of my best friends and pretty much sister from another mister to be your wedded wife if so answer with I do."

A wide grin spreading on his handsome features "hell yeah I do" squeezing Elena's hands in affection before his teasing nature dies down now looking at her as if she's the reason for why the world goes round "I do."

"Do you Elena take Damon who's known to be a pain in the butt but a softie at heart to be your wedded husband if so answer with I do."

Not missing the look of annoyance that crosses Damon's features at Caroline's taunt "hell yeah I do" this instantly causing Damon's hardened features to soften "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia and whatever online site I used to ordain myself I Caroline Forbes pronounce you husband and wife you may heeeeey" she protests.

The second that 'husband and wife' had been announced that usual tether been Damon and Elena became stronger than ever not knowing who reached out to whom first as their lips fused together in a searing kiss. Holy shit they had gotten married and maybe not in the normal way but once again when had normalcy ever been something between them?

Their lips remaining locked together as they get absolutely lost in one another the way that they always seem to do.

"Well Damon's got it handled for kissing the bride" smiling at the display of love as she turns to Elena who seems just as lost in the kiss "and the bride definitely isn't complaining." Clearing her throat before Bonnie and Stefan actually have to break the two apart from each other, noticing the brilliant smiles on their features.

"Family and loves ones for those who have come to witness this union it is my absolute pleasure to present the newly united couple Damon and Elena Salvatore."

* * *

"If it's alright with you I'd like to say a couple of words to the bride and groom"

The clinking of champagne glasses causes the newlywed couple to cease their dancing as they turn their attention over to Stefan "go ahead baby bro."

"I'm not really one for giving speeches" giving a shy smile before feeling Caroline rub his arm in encouragement "but I'd like to try. Earlier tonight when Caroline mentioned about people doing their part in trying to keep Elena and my brother apart from each other I'm ashamed to admit I was one of those people. Hell, I'm ashamed to admit a lot of things especially the parts that had me seeing the worst in my brother. For the longest time, I allowed myself to believe that you two brought out the worst in each other when in fact it was actually the best." Stefan's attention now directly on Elena "you brought out something in my brother that I thought was long gone and that was the human in him, the person that as a human I looked up to. I gave up on him….a lot of people did but never you….you fought for him, Elena."

"I'm sorry that I was so petty towards you both I think it's because seeing you together simply reminded me that the love you shared with Damon was something that went far beyond what we had. I was angry because of it but now I'm grateful for it. I'm not going to say that I regret knowing you because having you in my life helped rebuild my relationship with Damon. It caused his walls to come down for you and we found a common goal in wanting to protect you and somewhere along the way we became brothers again so I thank you for that because you gave me my big brother back."

"Damon I know we've had a lot of trial and errors when it's come to our relationship and I'm sorry for not having faith in you the way that I should have. This time is going to be different though. I'm going to be here for you, help you adjust and on the days you're struggling to go on I'll be the one to remind you how truly blessed you are. Whether human or vampire at the end of the day you're always going to be my big brother."

By now Elena has removed herself from Damon's hold launching herself at Stefan as she pulls him into an embrace as Damon watches from the sidelines. He's been at this place before only the feeling is different because he's no longer feeling like an outsider looking in. Crossing that invisible barrier as he makes his way over to Stefan "thank you little brother."

"Oh for good grief stop being caveman and just hug it out" Caroline shouts out.

Both Damon and Stefan eyeing each other before Damon outstretches his hand to which Stefan accepts causing Damon to yank him into a hug as they each clap each other on the back.

"Now say I love you" this time its Bonnie who pipes in.

"Watch it Witchy" Damon warns already feeling like this is too mushy gushy for his taste.

"I guess it's only right that I give a speech"

Jeremy's voice immediately causing Elena to turn her attention to her brother as Damon wraps an arm around her "floors all yours Little Gilbert."

"I've been wracking my brain all night trying to find the right way to put into words the way two people in love feel about each other but what I realized is it's next to impossible because there are no words for it. When you have it you trust it, you believe it, take a chance on it and are willing to sacrifice anything to keep it no matter what the cost and that pretty much defines what Elena and Damon share. I think though Rose explained it best" shifting his attention to Damon "by the way she was always rooting for you."

A shadow of a smile showcasing on Damon's lips at what Jeremy had admitted.

"She told me that I was too young to see what she sees that it wasn't that Elena brought out the best in him but also the fact that he changes her, challenges her and surprises her. She told me that Damon was either the best thing for you or the worst."

Now Jeremy's sole focus is directed on Damon "with the way that my sister hasn't stopped smiling all night I think we all finally know the answer and that's that you are the best thing for her Damon. We've all suffered through so much and there's nothing more difficult than seeing someone you love submerged in so much darkness but you brought her out into the light. You saved my sister and gave her another chance at life again and for that I thank you man."

This time it's Damon who lets go of Elena not giving Jeremy a chance as he pulls him into a hug "you did good kid" clapping him on the back.

"Something tells me I'm never going to get to remove myself from that title" he chuckles before looking back at Elena "after the accident you were forced to grow up and I know if mom, dad and Jenna were here now they'd be proud of the woman you've become. They'd be proud to see what you soon will accomplish in your life and I know they would have approved of Damon because regardless of his status he's the only one who not only is able to bring out the real you but also deliver the happiness you deserve."

One would have thought Elena was still a vampire with the way she appeared in front of Jeremy, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her brother for dear life. Wanting to give the siblings a moment he slips past them and walks over to Alaric who pretty much ignoring Damon's protest pulls him into a bear hug.

"I'm proud of you buddy."

"For getting married" he asks with an arched brow "that's the easy part."

"No for growing up."

Eyeing Alaric for a moment as he considers his comment before nodding his head "it's funny I lived over a century on this earth and I still had a lot of growing up to do."

"You're one hundred percent sure that you want to do this human thing I mean I'm rooting for you Damon I just want you to remember you can't go back after this."

"I once told Elena that I had never seen her more alive as a vampire to which she later confessed it was because I brought that side out of her. The thing is I'm most alive with her but now I want to truly be alive with her." Offering Ric a reassuring smile "trust me I'm ready."

"Alright" Caroline's voice piping in "as much fun as this has been I think it's only fair we let the happy couple be so that they can get to the activities that these vampire ears don't want to listen in on."

Glancing in the doorway as Bonnie re-enters the room giving Damon a thumbs up he turns back to Caroline noticing that Elena is already at his side half expecting him to flash them out of the room and into their bedroom.

"Actually there's been a change of plans so you all are free to stay here and do as you wish just don't mess the house up."

Elena now turning to Damon with her brows knitted in confusion "where are we going?"

"We have a flight to catch" lacing his fingers with hers as he turns to everyone around them "the next time that you see me I'm going to be human and since this is my last night as a vampire I intend to splurge on the perks of being one."

"Damon" Elena begins to protest "I'm perfectly fine here."

"I know" placing his finger over her lips "but our honeymoon isn't going to be spent here. Bon, Bon has kindly packed your suitcase and any other essentials that you need will be provided by yours truly. So let's get through the rounds of saying goodbye to our loved ones because we my dear have a plane to catch."

Making their rounds as they part with their loved ones, giving one last final goodbye before he swiftly lifts her into his arms grinning as he hears her giggling.

"Damon you're supposed to carry me over the threshold"

Opening the front door "we'll do that once we arrive to our destination but for now my car will have to suffice." Gently setting her down onto the hood of his car, leaning in for a quick kiss as he swings open the passenger side door and helps her inside.

Jogging around the car, slipping into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him and inserting the key into the ignition as the car roars to life.

The second that Elena is in the car she's instantly hit with a flood of memories of the many moments that they had shared in this car including the risqué ones causing an immediate blush to appear on her cheeks.

Reaching across the console as he takes's Elena's hand in his.

"Ready Mrs. Salvatore?"

Happily accepting his hand as her smile immediately matches his.

"Ready Mr. Salvatore."

 **End Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Five years from now where do you see yourself? "Easy with you" fate is being kind to Damon Salvatore for once as it grants him the five year prophesy of the love of his life waking. With this being the final season of Vampire Diaries I wanted to write something deserving of the ending that Damon and Elena should be given. This is to all those faithful and hopeful DE fan's out there and remember it'll clear up.

 **Authors Note:** Well as you can see we've hit the 'M' part of this chapter so either proceed with caution or have a water bottle or bucket of ice beside you. Either or will suffice. Happy reading…

* * *

Eight hours and twenty minutes

One might think that would be hell having to endure for travel time but one didn't have Damon Salvatore seeing as he had booked them a luxurious private jet. Yup, he had money to splurge and he was doing just that. No way in hell were they going to be on a plane surrounded by other idiots even in first class he didn't want to have to settle having to deal with people he could care less about.

This had cost him a pretty penny but he had made the arrangements wanting his bride to be as relaxed as possible and the jet delivered just that. It had four zones a kitchen inspired galley with a little dining area where him and Elena had been plied with wine and had eaten breakfast before retiring into their sleeping quarters that resembled that of a master bedroom. They had settled themselves onto the queen size bed searching through movies before deciding to choose a comedy and then shockingly Elena had convinced him to watch The Notebook. She had cried pretty much the entire time which had given Damon the excuse to hold her in his arms and revel in the feeling of having her there. The ending scene with an older Noah and Allie certainly had tugged on his heart strings as he watched them die together looking at the beauty who had fallen asleep beside him and thinking 'that's going to be us.' Shortly after Damon had fallen asleep beside her never feeling more at peace and of course he had woken up before her, checking the in flight info that told them they'd soon be arriving to their destination. Pushing up his sleeve he glances at his wrist watch that still had his home time on it _so if it's hitting six in the morning in Mystic Falls than_ if he did his calculations right that meant they'd be landing just around lunch time. Once his princess had woken up they had each gotten ready changing out of their sleep wear and into a more comfortable set of clothes figuring they could just change once in their room. Elena still had been lost as to where they were and Damon had done a damn good job keeping it that way escorting her into a black limo that had been awaiting them so that he could talk to the driver and give instructions without her curious ears.

The drive hadn't been that long and Damon couldn't help but smile each time Elena had begged him to give her a hint. The black tinted windows didn't help much either as Elena tried to peek out. Noticing that they had slowed down and were nearing the hotel he had become familiar with he turned to her, proceeding to fish out a blindfold and covering her eyes. Chuckling at her protests as he placed a pair of headphones into her ears, switching on some rock song and making her promise him not to cheat. Damon knew the blindfold wouldn't be enough because the second she would step into the lobby she'd immediately detect the language and that for Damon was a no, no. Slipping out of the car, offering his hand out to her and allowing the bell boy to trail behind them with their luggage. With everything going according to plan like the bell boy bringing up their luggage to their room while he checks them in, flashing the concierge a smile as he accepts the key card from her "merci." Returning back to Elena as he places his hand on the small of her back and leads her over towards the elevators and pressing the seventh floor.

"Are we in an elevator?"

Smirking as her voice comes out a little louder than normal but ignoring her. Hearing the 'ding' signaling that they've reached their destination he steps out first once again placing his hand gently on the small of her back and leading them towards their room. Removing the key from out of his pocket he slips it in, spotting the green light as it unlocks causing him to push open the door. Slipping the head phones off seeing as it's now just them "keep the blindfold on" he instructs "now there's something I need to do up we go" swiftly lifting Elena into his arms as he carries them across the threshold using the heel of his boot to kick the door closed behind them.

Walking into the room he lets his feet carry him over towards the slide in glass doors, setting Elena's feet to the ground as he slides the glass door open. For a moment he remains un-moving completely awestruck by the view before snapping himself of his daze wanting to share this moment with Elena. Reaching out for her he leads her onto the terrace moving so he can step behind her "okay" placing his hands to settle on her hips "you can remove the blind fold now."

The anticipation had been killing her the second Damon had announced at the Boarding House that he and her would be catching a flight. It continued to grow even more when he told her they'd be up in the air for a couple of hours and it flat out became agonizing when he told her to put a blindfold on and cover her ears. With him now giving her the go ahead she eagerly removes the blindfold preparing for the magic that she knows only Damon can deliver.

Nothing however would have prepared her for the sight that was now greeting her as a gasp escapes her "oh my god" she wanted to turn around to look at him but the sight in front of her was too beautiful to remove herself from. "Damon is that" obviously she knew what it was but she needed him to confirm that this was real and they were actually here.

Damon didn't need to see her expression to know how she was reacting catching the excitement and how stunned she was. Grinning madly as he rests his chin on her shoulder "the Eiffel Tower" he finishes for her "welcome to Paris baby."

Spinning around so she faces him as she throws her arms around him and crushes her lips against his showing him just how thankful she is.

Immediately he gets lost in the kiss enjoying the way that still after all these years and being apart their lips still seem to move in perfect sync with each other. Taking their time as they get re-familiar with one another and not rushing the kiss. It doesn't take that long as that all too consuming feeling sweeps them up as Damon's tongue sneaks out of hiding and traces the seam of her lips. Capturing her bottom lip and giving it a slight tug asking for entrance to which Elena happily grants as his tongue dives deep into the contours of her mouth seeking out its mate.

Tongues finding one another as they coil around each other and participate in an erotic tango for dominance and for a few minutes he lets her think she stands a chance before he overpowers the kiss completely. Now taking her tongue as his prisoner he skillfully sucks against it relishing in the small groan that slips past her lips. Knowing that she's human and needs to catch her breath he pulls back only to press feather light kisses along the side of her throat.

"Damon"

"Mhm" he whispers catching a piece of flesh between his teeth and lightly sucking against it.

Grasping the collar of his jacket "bedroom now."

With the slight tug she gives it causes him to pull back so that he can look at her "what about Paris I'd figure you'd want to sight see."

Too long, too long she had been away from not only this man but his touch. One touch was enough to make her entire body be set ablaze and the more he touched or kissed her the more desperate she became. Reaching down taking his hand into hers "Paris can wait" and without another word she's tugging him back into their luxurious suite.

If this was what Elena wanted who was he to deny her? _Apologies Paris but my wife comes first_ in an instant she had been swept up in his arms as he flashes them over to the bedroom. Treating her like the world's most precocious object and in his eyes she is as he gently lays her down on the softness of the white duvet of their king sized bed. Making his way onto the bed smirking in amusement as Elena is practically clawing at his shirt not at all surprised when the buttons scatter across the room "easy Kitten" he purrs earning him a glare as she makes quick work of his shirt and hastily pushes it off his shoulders now exposing his bare chest to her.

Bowing his head down letting his lips begin to trail hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw _since she seems to be in a rush it's only fair_ fingers moving to the center of her shirt. In one powerful tug he expertly tears the material straight down the center. "Tit for tat" he teases slipping his hand to the small of her back, fingers moving about until they locate exactly what they are looking for but instead of ruining another article of clothing he simply unhooks her bra strap, removing her bra and tossing It carelessly onto the floor.

From there on Elena had managed to push off Damon's jeans now leaving him in his boxers and her in her red lace panties that were enough to make him go absolutely wild. Shit he felt like a kid in a candy store _if kids get aroused by candy_ eyes not knowing where to go as they hungrily roam her body. Reaching out he takes both of her breasts into his hands, weighing them and loving how they still fit into his hands as if they had been created for him and him alone "oh how I've missed you both" pressing an affectionate kiss to both breasts before opening his mouth so that he can catch her right breast. Groaning in pleasure as he takes it between his lips, she tasted like vanilla something he wanted to over indulge himself in. The small mewls that escape her making his already hard cock even harder. While his mouth works wonders on the right his fingers give attention to her left not wanting to leave it unattended, oh no that wasn't allowed considering they were both glorious works of art that he wanted to appreciate equally and he planned to do just that.

Satisfied that he had paid homage to both he pushes both breasts together, salivating at the sight of what he deems to be the ultimate cleavage. Letting his mouth open wider so he can take both nipples into his awaiting mouth as he licks, sucks, nipples and bites against them. Taking the tip of his finger and running it down her abdomen smirking against her breasts as he feels her body buck up against the bed as his finger teasingly plays with the elastic of her panties.

"Damon"

"Yes sweetheart" he murmurs knowing exactly what he is doing.

"Stop teasing me please"

Playing dumb "tell me what you want."

"I" ugh her cheeks getting red because even now the things he'd get her to say made me blush.

"Tell me Elena or else I won't be able to deliver"

Son of a bitch, this bastard she wanted to slap the smirk right off his face but then that would stop this and it was too damn good to put a pause on "just touch me dammit, fuck me, make love to me just please do something."

"Your wish is my command Princess" slithering his body lower making sure his lips follow the trail as they press kisses to uncovered parts of her flesh before he's now settled between her legs. Grasping the panties "I'll always be a fan of these" peeling them off her, lifting the fabric to his nose as he sniffs them, inhaling and allowing her scent to surround him before discarding them onto the floor. "Lena you smell good enough to eat but first let's test the waters" without another word he's pushing two of his digits into her pussy, groaning at the wetness he is welcomed to. "Fuck you're so wet" stroking her smooth flesh so that it ended up matching the movements of his thumb as he presses it against her clit. Thrusting his digits in and out of her a couple of more times before leading his coated fingers to his lips letting his tongue lap up the juices "the appetizer was delectable but now it's time to move onto the main course."

With the way that Elena's body was shaking under his ministrations he knew she was already close to climaxing which meant he needed to skip the teasing and move straight to the pleasuring. Tongue taking the place of where his fingers had been as she practically sings for him causing him to drive it deeper into her, slicing through her inner walls as he licks and suckles her flesh.

"Too much" her eyes pinched shut as she fists one hand into Damon's raven locks and the other clutching the sheets of the bed "Damon please you have to stop I…..I."

Any other time Damon would have continued to work her body until her sweet juices leaked down his throat but this was their first time together after saying goodbye. This was the first time they'd be making love again and Damon knew she wanted to reach her climax with him at the same time. Pressing one last kiss to her pussy lips before he removes his mouth and crawls back up her goddess like body so he's hovering above her "you ready?"

There's a hint of fear in her eyes but she trusts Damon more than anything as she gives a small nod of her head "just go slow."

"Of course" it had been a long time since they had been intimate with each other and though Damon wasn't sure how it all worked he assumed she might be a little tighter than he was use to which meant he needed to be careful. Making quick work of removing his boxers catching the look of fear in her eyes as she looks at his endowed member, that hadn't changed "hey" making his way back over to her as he leans down pressing the softest of kisses to her lips "we'll take this slow I promise you trust me right?"

Lacing her arms around his neck "more than anything and I'm ready" adoration reflecting in her eyes "make love to me Damon."

"Nothing would make me happier" once again wanting to reassure her "we'll go slow" fingers gliding across her, working her over and smiling softly catching the moans leaving her lips. "That's it baby just feel" slipping his digit inside of her once again using her wetness to his advantage, stretching her pussy completely before slipping them out all together knowing it will make things a little easier.

Positioning himself at her slick entrance still feeling slightly cautious as to not want to give any reason to hurt her and suddenly it's like she can read his own thoughts because the next thing he knows she's pulling his head down to connect their lips. As their lips touch he gives one powerful thrust, pushing his cock into her in one fluid motion. Both of them moaning against each other's mouth as their lips mash together, flesh molding together and after a couple of seconds their eyes open so that can look at each other.

Time suddenly standing still between the both of them, their eyes remaining locked on each other while their bodies take the time to get reacquainted with each other. Both of them marveling at how perfectly they still fit.

Five years

Five years they had been separated from each other, lost without the other and now they were finally home. The feeling of Damon inside of her and the realization that they were not only here in the city of love but simply together was enough for tears to form in her eyes.

Seeing her eyes suddenly welling with tears he immediately thinks that it's too much and as he begins to pull out Elena keeps him in place "Lena I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not" sniffling as she smiles up at him through her tears "you're healing me Damon….we were lost for so long and we found each other."

Taking the pad of his thumb as he tenderly sweeps away at the tears recalling her past words "we always find our way back to each other."

Puckering her lips as she presses a kiss against his thumb "we always find our way home."

Home, something about it clicking in his head now fully understanding why he had felt so empty before. When he had believed it had been his hands that had killed Elena or rather set the fire he had gone into a downward spiral. When the physical pain wasn't enough like subjecting himself to Vampire Fight Club he had chosen to try the emotional which had resulted in inviting a stranger into bed. When he had thrust himself inside of her he had expected to feel something because sex had always emitted some response from him but the second he had been inside of her he felt empty. It hadn't made him feel better in fact it had made him feel all the more worse. Letting it sink in that he had erased Elena's touch and let it be replaced by some stranger he could care less about. It had crushed him but now he was realizing why it had felt so empty not just with her but every other woman he had slept with including Katherine. They weren't Elena, they weren't home. As he let this all sink in and let himself process that Elena's touch was not only on him but he was inside her he too felt swept up in the emotion of it all as a couple tears rolled down his cheek.

It seemed to be overwhelming for them both as Elena leans up and kisses the tears away before settling back onto the mattress "what's wrong?"

Looking down at the breath taking woman beneath him "absolutely nothing, I'm home."

With them both accepting how powerful this single moment is between them Damon begins to move to which Elena immediately follows suit. The movements starting off as slow and still cautious before growing into frantic thrusts as they get lost in the feeling of being inside of each other. The only sounds heard in the suite had been their mixtures of moans and grunts along with the sound of their skin slapping together. When they each knew they were close to tumbling over the edge their foreheads pressed together, flesh entangled together to the point where you wouldn't be able to tell were one body began and the other ended. Both so entrapped with each other and when Damon sensed she was about to go over the edge he interlaces their fingers together, dragging them to her heated confines and taking their fingers as he flicks them rapidly against her clit.

Falling over the edge as the rest of the world fades away because nothing else mattered at this moment only the here and now and right now they were home.

They're finally home.

* * *

Paris was magical a scene straight out of a movie but Damon and Elena had yet to leave venture out because they had been too wrapped up in each other to leave the bed. They had lost count of how many times they had made love each knowing they were doing it to make up for missed moments during her absence. They jumped between slow and tender and frantic and pretty much animalistic to the point that had Damon been human (like he would be soon) he'd be displaying many scars with the way Elena's nails had clawed against his back. They had arrived during lunch time and already it was close to hitting eight o clock. Of course they had replenished themselves by ordering room service but once they found themselves satiated in food they'd focus their attention back on each other.

Paris would have to wait because now it was time to move onto other important matters. Tomorrow Damon would be human again. They'd stroll the streets hand and hand as husband and wife and they'd each appreciate the new adventure that awaited them. Elena wasn't rushing it and he loved her for it but he was ready. They had just finished their shower and readied themselves for bed with Elena wearing a white night dress and him simply in his black boxer briefs. Elena was outside on the terrace admiring the view while Damon was admiring another view entirely, her.

While the sight of the Eiffel tower which was now lit up took Elena's breath away the mere sight of Elena alone was enough to steal his own breath away and soon it would happen, she'd actually take his breath away. While she marveled at the beautiful structure before her he marveled at the woman he loves so deeply that made him want to live again. Pushing himself from the doorway he makes his way over to her and stands beside her.

Elena had felt his presence instantly but said nothing not wanting to interrupt whatever thoughts he was having. When she felt him take his place beside her she turns to him offering him a warm smile "so what do you think" motioning to the view in front of them.

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life" but his eyes aren't on the tower instead they are focused only on her.

The sincerity of his statement and the love mirroring in his eyes is enough to make her swoon "you know we're married now you already got the girl no need to woo me" she teases shooting him a shy grin.

Wrapping his arms around her waist so that he can turn her towards him "I got the girl but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop displaying my love for you so expect to be woo'd my dear."

Grinning at him as she laces her arms around him and buries her face in the crook of his neck "then woo away."

For a few moments he simply holds her before deciding to speak up "I'm ready" he whispers not saying anything else and waiting for her to respond.

 _I'm ready_ she didn't need to ask for what because she already knew. Damon had made her and everyone else well aware that he wanted to be human again but there was still that small part of her that was weary. "Damon" pulling back so she can look at him "are you sure…..you don't need to change right away you can wait a couple of months until you're ready."

Oh this woman, trapped in a box for five years and her main concern was him. Life had stopped for her and she was still willing to put her life on hold so he'd be comfortable when choosing to take the cure. Reaching out as he frames her face in his hands "Elena I love you and it's because I love you that I want to take this cure and become human with you. I thought eternal life was a gift but the real gift is being given a second chance and having the opportunity of building a life with the woman I love." Still seeing that she's not one hundred percent on board he decides to step up his game.

"When we played 'five years from now' you had it all mapped out and I couldn't even form an answer because all I saw was you and you know what helped me find that answer? Losing you because your absence made me not only dream of a human life but long for one as well and do you know what I saw? I saw myself waking up next to you every day and enjoying the simplest of things with you. I saw us walking into some bar to celebrate you passing your residency and having the honor to be introduced to all your doctor friends as your husband. I saw envy in men's eyes as we walked hand in hand because they knew I was the luckiest bastard alive and I couldn't blame them for it. I felt pride rush through me because I was blessed with the sight of you holding our child. I saw us not only enjoying life but being happy, really happy. I want all that and everything in-between and I want to share it with you Elena. I thought growing old was a curse but it's a blessing because if I get to share it with you then I know I've lived a fulfilled life and that…that isn't something you keep at arm's length, it's something you embrace with open arms."

Offering her a soft smile as he caresses her cheek "I'm ready Elena to welcome that life" leaning down so his lips are inches away from her "let's make this eternal stud human again."

Searching his eyes trying to catch any look of hesitance but seeing none as she cups his face, getting on her tip toes and pressing a kiss against his lips before pulling back. Reaching down she interlaces her fingers with his own and leads him back into the bedroom knowing the next time that Damon walks out he'll be baring a heartbeat.

* * *

Reaching out he grips the headboard of the bed giving him more leverage as he thrusts into her as if his very life depends on it. With Elena mewling and moaning beneath Damon before she throws him for a loop and flips the position of her body so that his cobalt hues are looking up at her.

"Mmm Damon" hands looping around his neck taking what she desires as she presses a needy kiss against his lips.

"Lena" matching the husk in her tone, glancing up at her and appreciating the way her glorious and perky breasts knock together as she bounces up and down on him. Drawing himself forward both moaning at the change of position making him sink deeper into her. Chest to chest her breasts skating across his chest as he catches her nipples between his fingers tweaking, tugging, pinching and pulling against them _fuck she's close_ Elena's muscles tightening against his cock as he matches the movements of her hips "are you close?"

"Yes" nodding her head as her walls clench his cock "wh-what about you?"

Grunting as he assists her, gripping her hips, lifting her and then slamming her back down onto his cock as he speeds up the movements. "Very" he hisses out between clenched teeth.

"Then it's time"

Taking that as the go-ahead sign he uses one last burst of speed changing the positions as she now lies beneath him. Trailing his hand upward, intertwining their fingers together as he gives it a gentle squeeze while the other hand ventures downward and begins to rapidly flick against her clit.

Pulling back so he can look at her "I love you"

Brushing a piece of hair away from his face as she smiles at him "I love you too."

"See you on the other side" giving her a wink before he lowers his lips and begins to press hot open mouthed kisses up along the side of her throat. Swiping his tongue as he feels for her pulse point, finding it quickly as it beats beneath his tongue. The sirens call of blood drawing him in as he allows his fangs to protrude from his gums one last time.

The tips of his fangs gliding along the smoothness of her skin as she closes her eyes and prepares herself for the next part.

With one last powerful thrust that he knows will send her over the edge he sinks his fangs into her flesh, pinching the skin as he creates two puncture marks enough to draw blood. This gift, their beginning, the cure flowing from her body and now onto his tongue as he welcomes it allowing it to absolutely consume him the way she has and always will continue to do. Whether sporting fangs or a heart beat he'd always be consumed by her.

The orgasm and Damon's fangs piercing into her flesh combined together was enough for her to see stars as she clutches his body for dear life and loses herself in the pleasure being delivered.

Once they had returned from their high Damon could feel exhaustion suddenly pulling him as he pulls himself out of her and collapses onto the mattress beside her. Fighting sleep as he tries to look up at her reaching out to caress her cheek and just as darkness is about to surround him he's able to murmur one last thing before he says goodbye to his eternal life.

"I've never felt more alive"

 **End Part Two**


End file.
